Mass Effect: The Coming Storm
by EssexRising
Summary: Two years after the Reapers War the Council and the new United Terminus Systems are on the brink of war, both sides waiting for the other to strike. But when an Alliance ship and its young XO find themselves in the middle of a plot to ignite that war its up to him to stop an unknown figure with a hidden agenda. Rated M for mild language and violence and some smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthur's Note: This will be my first multi-chapter fanfic. I've been wanting to do this story for sometime now but contracted some major writers block after chapter 5. I followed a friends advice and decided to publish the chapters I have written on here.**_

_**A litte background on the story. Years after the Reaper War the galaxy in still rebuilding, but the Council and United Terminus Systems are on the brink of war, both sides waiting for the other to strike first. But an unknown figure has plans to start that war himself.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT.(Only the characters I have created)**_

There was a beep echoing off the walls of the dark room, the only light was that of a desk lamp in the corner. On the bed, a figure started to move at the sound of the beeping.

"Damn clock" Castle said to himself as he hit the snooze button and sat up on his bed. "Lights on!" he commanded as the rooms lights switched on.

Castle quickly got up off his bed and pulled on his uniform. He checked his image in the mirror of the Executive Officer's quaters on the cruiser SSV Saigon, it looked like he need a good shave. Just then the intercom in his room went off and he heard the German accent of the Saigon's pilot Flight Lieutenant Sarah Johnson.

"Lieutenant Castle. Commander Grant has request you and Chief Rodrigo meet him in the War Room."

"Thanks Sarah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"One more thing Lance. Jess has been looking for you and she's not happy."

Castle let out a sigh. "Roger that Sarah."

She was refering to Dr. Jessica Coleman, the Saigon's senior medical officer despite her age. Her and Castle were the same age and assigned to the Saigon on the same day and they hit it off instantly, despite their upbringing, her being from a wealthy London family and Castle being from a middle-class New Orleans family.

Castle gave himself one final look over and exited his quaters, looking around for Jess before heading for the elevator. As he entered the elevator he noticed Gunnery Chief Juan Rodrigo, the resident weapons specialist.

"Ah, hey gringo. Dr. Coleman has been searching for you."

"Yes I know Rodrigo, hopefully I won't see her for awhile."

"Its a small ship I wouldn't be surprised if...". The elevator door opened and standing in the way was none other then Jess. "Speak of the devil!" Juan chuckled as he got off the elevator. It was Jess that finally broke the silence between them.

"Lance, we need to talk...about us. If their is an us?" She said in her clear British accent.

"Can it wait? The Commander really needs to see me and Rodrigo."

"No Lance, we need to talk about thi...

Before she could finish Castle ran past her headed in the direction the Rodrigo was headed in."Fine, be that way" She called out to him. "But we will talk about this!"

Castle entered the War Room and stood next to Rodrigo as they waited for the Commander to arrive.

"Thanks for throwing me to the dogs Juan."

"Hey loco, thats not my battle to fight in"

"I'll remember that next time you need me to save you in battle."

Just then Commander Drew Grant entered the War Room as the Private at the door called the room to attention.

"At ease." The Commander quickly made his way to the hologram at the center of the room. "We have a mission boys, its the perfect shake down for the Alliance's new ship."

"What's the mission sir?" The Gunnery Chief asked

"Well Chief, an Alliance facilty that makes prototype weapons has been dark for the last 6 hours."

"Come on sir, some Private probably knocked out the communications array."

"Maybe so Castle, but brass still wants us to investigate."

The intercom came on in the War Room as Lieutenant Johnson's voice rang through the room. "Commander, we are approaching Mixell. ETA 20 minutes."

"You hear her boys, grab your gear and meet me in the hanger bay." Grant yelled as he exited the room and was followed by Castle and Rodrigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Note: This is a rather short chapter, but then again this is a short story. I promise the chapters will get longer the farther into the story I go. I'm not the best writer in the world so forgive me in advance is this is a less then good story.**

**I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT(Only the characters I've created)**

6_ Hours Earlier_

"Sir?" A young Corporal yelled across the room as an older man, an officer, makes his way towards him. "Something's happened with the comms array, we've gone dark."

"What do you mean something's happened Corporal?"

"I mean one minutes the comms were active and now there not sir."

"Go check it out, but be quick we have to check in with command in 20."

"Sir, Mixell is in the Terminus. What if its slavers feeling brave?"

"Then take a damn squad if it makes you feel better!"

The Corporal grabbed his M-8 Avenger and radioed for the sercurity team to meet him in the armory. When he arrived he was surprised to find that the five Marines that make up the team were already in their gear.

"The comms array has gone dark and the Captain wants us to check it out."

"So you need five heavily armed Marines to help you?"

"We are in the Terminus, we have to take precautions."

They left the armory and within minutes they were at the airlock thats leads to the comms array on the roof of the base. One by one they climbed up onto the roof and instantly knew something was wrong. The comms array had gone down because there wasn't any comms array left, it had been blown to bits.

"Sorry about the comms array boys." Came a voice from somewhere behind them. "It was the only way to get your attention without being too extreme."

As the young Corporal and the security team turned to face this unknown stranger they realized they had been completely wrong about the comms array. Standing before them was a squad of not slavers but mercs...Blue Suns in fact.

"Suns...What are you doing here?" The frighten Corporal let out.

"Well you see, you have something we want."

"You mean the nukes? Forget it, we'll die before you get your hands on them."

"I was hoping you would say that, my men could use the target practice."

Before the Marines could raise their weapons to defend themselves the Blue Suns opened fired and immediatly cut down the Corporal and the Marines. The mercs then made their way down into the base killing any and all Alliance personel that got in their way.

The man from before stood over the lifeless body of the Captain and he activated his headset. "This is Sargeant Panowich. Inform Captain Sarkerian that all Alliance personel are dead. The base and it's nukes now belong to the Blue Suns."


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthurs's Note: Here is chapter 3, still wish this story would be longer but its fast paced, I hardly see it getting past 5K in words. I only see it with 9 to 10 chapters based on how I do chapters. Anyway, enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT(Only the characters I've created)**

_Present Time_

Lieutenant Castle walked into the the hanger bay of the Saigon and noticed Rodrigo and Commander Grant standing by the shuttle in full gear.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I had a little...problem." Castle rubbed the back of his neck.

"If your refering to avoiding Dr. Coleman then I already know."

"Sir...how do you know?"

The Commander chuckled. "Its a small ship Castle, news gets around."

Just as Castle went to reply, Johnson came on the intercom to inform them they were passing Mixell's moon. Castle, Rodrigo, and the Commander entered the shuttle and Castle took his seat behind the pilot's seat.

"I still say its nothing sir."  
"Yes I know Castle, but having a nuclear research facilty on the Terminus's border the Alliance can't take any chances. Why can't you be like Rodrigo, he never questions our missions."

"Sorry sir but unlike Rodrigo, I'm an officer. I can think for myself."

"Hey...I heard that Castle." The Chief finally spoke up.

The shuttle landed on the base's shuttle pad and the ground team jumped out as Grant radioed the Saigon to fall back to orbit around Mixell in case this was more then an accident.

Rodrigo was the first to the airlock leading inside and he walked in followed by Castle and Grant. They realized something was wrong when there wasn't a security team to greet them. Still they kept on walking until the came upon the Mess Hall and found traces of a firefight.

"What the hell happened here?" Rodrigo spoke first.

"My guess is they finally got tired of the same food." Castle said jokingly.

"Can it Castle, this is serious. Something isn't right here." Grant interjected.

They got their answer soon enough when they stumbled up the dead bodies piled into the personel quaters.

"Castle, radio the Saigon. We need...". Before the Commander could finish his sentence he was struck by a round in the shoulder. "Shit!" Grant screamed as Castle and Rodrigo pulled him into a nearby room and closed the door.

"Did you see where the shot came from?" Grant yelled.

"Sorry sir, I was looking at the bodies. I didn't even hear the damn thing." Rodrigo replied as he applied medi-gel to the wound.

"Comms are jammed sir, we're on our own." Castle took up position waiting for the shooter to come through the door.

"The Saigon will figure something out when we don't check in."  
"If we hold out that long."

A voice came from the other side of the locked door. "This is Sargeant Panowich of the Blue Suns. There's no use hiding in there, besides your more valuable to us alive then dead. Surrender now and we promise to give medical aid to your wounded man."

"Blue Suns? They must be here for the nukes." Rodrigo whispered.

"Oh really Juan, I thought they were here to have tea with us." Castle replied.

"Damn it Castle, does everything have to be a joke with you. We got Blue Suns outside and the Commander is wounded. Now is not the time."

Before they could continue, Grant raised a hand signalling them to stop. "We have to surrender, its the only way to survive." Castle wanted to question him but decided against it.

"This is Commander Drew Grant of the Alliance Navy. We're coming out unarmed, we expect you to honor your deal."

"Of course Commander. I'm a man of my word."

Rodrigo and Castle helped the wounded Grant to his feet and walked out the room with their weapons lowered. Before them stood a light skinned man, most likely Panowich. But before either could get a word out Castle and Rodrigo were hit from behind, knocked out cold.

"But you said you needed us alive?" Grant asked feriously.

"Trust me Commander your men will be unharmed. You'll get the medical attention you need so don't worry."

Panowich signaled two mercs to take Grant to the med bay along with the unconcious Castle and Rodrigo. He turned his attention to another merc, "Tell the Captain we have the Alliance Marines and we'll meet him when its time."


End file.
